1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a pool ladder safety system for above-ground pools (AGPs) and, more specifically, to a safety system for blocking access to the steps of an above-ground pool ladder.
2. Background of the Art
Above-ground swimming pools (AGPs) are known in the art. The most common types of AGPs are constructed of steel, resin, plastic, or other materials. AGPs generally are constructed using a perimeter frame, of various designs, with a heavy plastic, vinyl, or fabric liner to contain water. AGPs may also be collapsible to enable convenient storage.
In-ground pools provide easy access because they are, by definition, at the level of the ground around them. One can simply step off of the pool deck and into the in-ground pool, though steps or a ladder are often provided. Therefore, with an in-ground pool one has only to lower themselves into the water.
Most AGPs, however, are constructed entirely above-ground. In other words, a suitably level site is chosen and the pool is assembled and filled in place. Accordingly, accessing an AGP can become a challenge. The frame provided with an AGP often is designed only to retain the shape of the liner and provide structural support. Thus, the frame may lack the structural rigidity for use as a method to enter the pool. Further, many would find it inconvenient, if not impossible, to climb into an above-ground pool using only the frame, regardless of structural considerations.
Accordingly, to access an AGP, a ladder, deck, or other apparatus often must be provided to allow the user to first climb up to the level of the pool and aid ingress and egress. The sides of an AGP generally are not sufficiently rigid to support the ladder. Thus, the ladder must be supported by the pool deck, which itself is free-standing, or the ladder must be a self-supporting A-frame-type ladder. Traditional A-frame-type ladders generally rest on the bottom of the pool on one side, and on the ground upon which the AGP is assembled and filled on the other. Accordingly, the steps or rungs on the outside of the AGP that provide ingress into and egress out of the AGP are exposed and easily accessible. In particular, the ladder is accessible to children or inexperienced swimmers who may gain unsupervised access to the pool, which can lead to a life-threatening situation.
Thus, it would be desirable to develop an improved mechanical barrier for AGP pool ladders that is easy and convenient to install while being difficult for a child or minor to operate. It is to the foregoing that the present disclosure is primarily directed.